<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marquess of Besottedwether by highfunctioningsarcastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155416">Marquess of Besottedwether</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsarcastic/pseuds/highfunctioningsarcastic'>highfunctioningsarcastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Holmes Siblings, Interrogation, Overprotective Sherlock Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Tea, Tea-time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsarcastic/pseuds/highfunctioningsarcastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enola is twenty when Sherlock invites her to tea in order to find out what, precisely, his younger sister feels for the Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edith Grayston/Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marquess of Besottedwether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s never been much for small-talk, but this situation requires it.</p><p>“Has it occurred to you that there’s a mystery just under your nose you haven’t  solved?” Sherlock asks the question carefully, conscious that Enola will bristle at any hint that she’s less than thorough in solving cases that land on her doorstep.</p><p>“No,” she says, looking at him curiously. “I solved the serial killer who gave his reasons for killing by floriography a month ago.”</p><p>“How did you solve that one before me?” He tilts his head, waiting.</p><p>“Tewkesbury came with me when I heard about the second to last one--his wife, you know, with the yellow roses--and we worked backward from there. I never would’ve guessed who it was if Tewkesbury hadn’t told me to look for red dahlias when they found the brother next…”</p><p>“And how is the Marquess? I haven’t seen him about, lately.” He watches her intently, but she busies herself with serving them each another cup of tea, and doesn’t notice.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.”</p><p>“I see.” Sherlock frowns slightly; his sister and the Viscount are usually as thick as thieves, and when Enola speaks again, she sounds as though she’s fighting for control of her voice.</p><p>“The Lords have had an utterly ridiculous number of bills to consider of late, his mother’s birthday was last week, his uncle’s next,  and if that weren’t enough to be getting on with, his uncle has decided that he needs to…” The teacup Enola is holding shatters in her hands. “I’ll go get a rag to mop that up,” she says, and flees. Sherlock stoops to pick up the pieces and stands, thinking fast, until she returns.</p><p>It’s clear to anyone who has observed Enola and Viscount Tewkesbury for any period of time that the Marquess of Basilwether might as well be the Marquess of Besottedwether. He can’t keep his eyes off her, and from the shattered teacup, it seems evident that his feelings are not totally unrequited, though to what extent he can’t be certain. He’s never been good with people, damn it, only facts. He won’t order Enola to marry someone she does not love--not that she would, anyway. The last thing Sherlock wishes is to push her and Tewkesbury apart, but the town is beginning to talk about the pair’s shenanigans in general and the viscount’s unwedded state in particular; if he does nothing, it may well be too late.</p><p>“I can take those downstairs when I go,” Enola says, returning, exchanging sharp shards for the rag she found. “Speaking of old friends, have you seen Miss Grayston lately? I keep meaning to stop by her shop, but I fear the time’s been getting away from me.” He flushes. He knows as well as Enola does that she was at Edith’s last week...and that he was leaving when she arrived. (Never mind that he’s been back nearly every day since. He’s a grown man, and discreet, and he’ll do as he wishes with his free time.)</p><p>“I saw you at her shop last week. You can’t be suggesting that I could have seen her since you arrived for a visit after me. However, I believe both Miss Grayston and her shop to be doing quite well.” Enola tilts her head, but nods to acknowledge that she won’t get anything else this time. She stands abruptly, taking up the tea cup shards and her coat, and makes her way toward the door.</p><p>“Well, it’s been lovely catching up with you, Sherlock, but unless you’re going to tell me what mystery it is I’ve been missing, I’d best be on my way.”</p><p>“Never mind that. Walk home safely.” She nearly snorts. That’s odd.</p><p>“Goodbye then,” she says, and hurries downstairs to where a coach--with the Basilwether coat of arms on the door, if he isn’t mistaken--is waiting. She could have told him she would be seeing Tewkesbury immediately after their meeting, but then, that is as much Sherlock’s business as how often he makes his way to Edith’s tea-shop is Enola’s.</p><p>Perhaps everything between his sister and the viscount will work out without Sherlock’s interference; he’d much prefer it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The amount of unwritten Holmesbury and Edith x Sherlock ideas i have is ridiculous. Stay tuned. </p><p>A/N 2: I hate writing from Sherlock's perspective, because I write it as though he's BBC Sherlock, and then I change it, and then it feels clunky. I will shortly be learning how to write from Edith's perspective...or I'll just write from Enola's perspective, because that's how I started and where I feel like it's good...I haven't decided yet.</p><p>A/N 3: In case you were wondering...this scene *can* fit into the Alternate Perspective 'verse, but it was written to stand alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>